Columbia University Training Program in Lung Science The purpose of this training program in pulmonary science is to provide an opportunity to promising post-doctoral individuals of exceptional quality to train in careers in pulmonary research. The program is limited to applicants who hold the MD, PhD or MD/PhD degrees and have a strong interest in research. Though this training grant is in its first funding cycle, it ha, nevertheless, an excellent training record. The central features of the Program include intensive research with participating faculty members and didactic exposure to multiple courses in basic and translational science in pulmonology. Research areas span a wide range of pulmonary disciplines with centers of excellence in Acute Lung Injury (ALI), Lung Development, Asthma/COPD and Lung Vascular Biology. Expertise in biochemistry, cell biology, molecular biology, mouse genetics, biomechanics, and physiology are all well represented by the faculty. Highly experienced investigators provide expertise to fellows in a wide variety of subspecialties, including ALI, Infection and Asthma/COPD. Research facilities are mainly centered in the Pulmonary Division of the Department of Medicine at the College of Physicians and Surgeons, Columbia University. Participating mentors outside the Division extend opportunities for training to laboratories in the Departments of Physiology and Biophysics, Pathology and Microbiology. Trainees are selected from a very competitive pool of applicants after a thorough review of their credentials and interviews with the members of the Executive Committee of the Program. Fewer than 2% of applicants are selected. All trainees thus far have gone on to academic careers in pulmonology.